The End of Innocence
by oh em geexx
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Or so she thinks. What will happen when things begin to change, combined with the hilarity of the Marauders? Read to find out. LilyxJames


**Disclaimer: I'm saying this once, and only once. I own none of this. Sadly. Except for any made up characters and such. Thank you and goodbye.**

* * *

"It looks as if it's a…another no." Sirius Black commented lazily, with a yawn as he brought his legs up and placed them with a thump on the small coffee table before him. Turning his gaze off of the fuming redhead and the shocked ebony haired teenager he was just watching seconds ago, Sirius turned to the two boys playing exploding snap on the floor. "Who's winning?" He asked curiously, just trying to make conversation. 

"Me." Remus Lupin replied proudly, as he pulled out a card from the desk, just as the cards exploded all over him. "Well…I was." He muttered faintly, dropping the charred cards and wiping off his face and uniform collar shirt. It was a weekend, but Remus insisted on wearing the uniform. Though, he wore a plain shirt underneath and kept the button up shirt opened up.

Peter Pettigrew laughed belatedly, but stopped abruptly as the cards exploded on him, too. He sighed, and began the chore of cleaning himself up. "Looks like the cards don't like you, Peter. Nor you, Moony." Sirius laughed, his bark like laughter ringing through out the Gryffindor Common Room and causing several people to turn around and give him odd looks.

"She said no." A new voice interrupted whatever Remus was about to remark with. The voice belonged to none other than James Potter. Running a hand through his messy raven hair, he plopped down onto the couch with a soft sigh. "I don't get it. I've been on my best behavior, and she's Head Girl and I'm Head Boy. Why has she not given into the Potter charm yet?" James mumbled incoherently, obviously frustrated.

"Prongsie, give it up, man. Evans is just stubborn and doesn't like the Potter-ness of you." Sirius explained, not giving much assurance to James, as he pat him on the back and scooted over to give James more room on the red plush couch. James grumbled something under his breath, before swatting Sirius' hand away with the hand that wasn't running continuously though his hair. That earned him several dirty and cold glares from Lily, who was sitting by the fire with her friends, and watching him.

"She'll fall for the ole' Potter charm eventually. I'm sure of it." James muttered absently, hazel eyes still locked on the redhead. The other three Marauders groaned with a roll of their eyes. Really, he just never stopped talking about Lily. "I'm tired. I gotta get going. Night, guys." James suddenly said as he stood up and sprinted out the portrait door. At that exact moment, Lily sighed, before bidding good-bye to her friends and following in suit out of the portrait.

James and Lily were Head Boy and Head Girl, to put it simply. That meant that they had to share a dorm together, despite Lily's attempts to weasel out of it. Many a times had she tried to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room and stay in her old room… but Professor McGonagall was too smart for her. She had someone find a way for the Girls Dormitory door to seal itself closed from letting Lily inside. Lily despised it greatly.

Several minutes later, Lily was walking through the portrait hole, only to find James lounging around on the couch, half conscience. Rolling her eyes, Lily coughed extra loudly, the effect on James being only a loud yawn and turning his head a little to the side. Lily paused for a second to admire the flicker of the flames from the fireplace on his ebony black hair, reflecting like a mirror. She inwardly shook her head at the thoughts and glanced back at him. She coughed once again, causing James to move a little, and shift his hand to behind his neck.

Lily was getting fed up now. Of course, she could've just left him and let him sleep peacefully… but did Lily ever let him be in peace? No. It was all too much fun to torment him. "Ahem!" The redhead finally exclaimed, more of saying it then actually coughing it. James' hazel eyes popped wide open, as something clicked in his head at the sound and jumped right up. This, of course, caused a chain reaction and he ended up tripping over the edge of the little coffee table and falling over flat on his face, his head scraping the ledge of the table meanwhile. "Ouch." Lily heard him mumble, but he didn't seem to be moving.

"Er… Potter?" She asked carefully, he still wasn't moving. Cautiously, she made her way over to him, and kneeled down on the ground, gently poking the back of his neck. This shot his head up, and he glanced at Lily with a wide grin. The corner of his forehead was bleeding lightly, and his hair was beginning to stick to the blood, but he didn't seem to notice. "Are you okay?" Lily asked slowly. He nodded before popping right up and standing before the still shocked kneeling Lily. Slowly, she stood up and eyed him warily. He seemed all right, except for the small scratch.

"I dislike you. Immensely." Lily muttered quickly, after several seconds of awkward silence. With that last note, she slapped him across the face and stalked off to her own dorm. He had her thinking that something had happened to him!

"Wait! Evans! Go out with me?" James called at Lily's retreating back, and in turn receiving a very rude hand gesture indeed, before him sighing and falling onto the couch once again. A brand new year means a brand new chance.

* * *

The sunlight slipped into the small red and gold room, like lightning splitting the night sky during a thunderstorm would. The redhead, the covers tangled all around her body, rolled over with a groan as she wrinkled her nose at the bright sunlight, and promptly fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Lily winced and slowly used her two arms to push herself up off the ground. Finally standing up, she brushed off the red satin sheets and lazily pulled them back up on the bed. Her thin pajamas not giving off much warmth for the autumn, she shivered and sauntered off to the shared bathroom. 

Several minutes later, the Head Girl stepped out of the bathroom, dressed warmly and snug and continued down stairs, just as James was ambling like a drunk out of his own room. "What did you do last night? Drink a bottle or two of firewhiskey?" Lily sneered as she walked down the steps and was about to exit the common room, when James answered her.

"Yes, actually. That's exactly what I did," with those last words, he held up a hand. Slipped between his forefinger and middle finger, was the neck of a brownish bottle, smelling, even from Lily's standing spot, strongly of alcohol. The other bottle placed between his middle and ring finger.

Yes, James hadn't actually drunken all that, but they were in his room and he was heading off to throw them out when Lily asked the most coincidently question. _How amusing of her_, James thought with a small inward smile. She never failed to interest him each day. That was something he liked about her, but she just never returned the feelings.

"Figures." Lily muttered as she stepped fully out of the Common Room, her ruby hair swinging calmly behind her, and James took a minute to admire her. Only when he felt his legs begin to get cold, did he realize he was still in only boxers, and with a yelp ran back to his room.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Heya! Sasha here with a new story. Yeah... I know, this chapter wasn't that great. It needed to be Beta'd... I just had no patience so I put it up anyway. Technically, it's up because I'm wondering that if I continue with this, will people actually read it? Anyway, it _will _be continued, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by next week? Yeah, lets hope so. So... review and tell me if you'd continue reading it, and any feedback. 


End file.
